1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a passive seat belt system for a vehicle, and is particularly directed to a mechanism that is attached to seat belt webbing and is slidably movable along a track in the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Passive seat belt systems for use in vehicles are well known. A typical passive seat belt system includes a track and a mechanism slidably movable along the track. The mechanism is attached to seat belt webbing. As the mechanism moves along the track, the seat belt webbing is moved toward or away from an occupant of the vehicle. When the mechanism is at one end of the track, the belt webbing is applied against the occupant to restrain the occupant. When the mechanism is at the other end of the track, the belt webbing is spaced away from the occupant.
The track along which the mechanism slidably moves typically has portions of different inclinations. A problem associated with known passive seat belt systems is that the belt webbing has a tendency to roll as the mechanism slidably moves between track portions having different inclinations. Rolling of the belt webbing as the mechanism slidably moves along the track is undesirable because the belt webbing may be applied against the occupant in a rolled condition.